


Body Heat

by kriffingpoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Echo Base, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hoth, Luke is just a sweetheart, Pre Relationship, Reader Insert, Sharing a Bed, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriffingpoe/pseuds/kriffingpoe
Summary: Hoth is freezing cold, but Luke Skywalker has your back.





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second story i ever wrote for Starwars! it’s pretty simple, but i still am pretty fond of it. also i did very minimal editing, so sorry abt any mistakes. 
> 
> My tumblr is: banthaafodder.tumblr.com

You sighed and accepted that you were in for another restless night. Your small room held nothing but a bed, your droids charging station, and a small chest of drawers. You sat up in bed and reached for the glass of water you’d left on top of the wide headboard. You drank a little, and sat for awhile just looking down into the cup. Hoth was freezing, and you were surprised to see that the water hadn’t frozen over. The base had just been relocated,the rebels had all been advised to bundle up even more so over the next few days while they fixed up the heating. You lifted the glass to take another sip, when suddenly someone knocked loudly at your door. The unexpected sound shocked you, causing your hand to jerk up. The motion sent the remaining water splashing across the front of your sweater. The knocking persisted. Grumbling to yourself, you went to the door and slid it open forcefully. Standing in the hallway was none other than Luke Skywalker himself. Luke wrung his wrists and looked guiltily at you from under his mop of hair. You sighed tiredly, “What is it, Luke?”   
“Um, well I-“ Luke stopped, “Why are you all wet?”   
You laughed dryly, “Spilled some water.”   
Luke licked his lips, “Oh, I see..”   
You waited for him to continue, but he just stood and stared at a piece of wet hair that stuck to your neck.   
“Luke?” you prompted, “What is it?”   
The pilot shook himself out of his thoughts, “Oh right, sorry. I uh-got distracted.” His face flushed.   
“Anyway, I came to um, check on you,” Luke offered.   
“Check on me?”   
“Yeah, it’s awfully cold. So I was thinking you might need warming up,” he smiled basfully.   
You raised an eyebrow, “Warming up, huh?”   
He coughed awkwardly, “I just-What I mean is-“, Luke stopped, and his face screwed up a little before he seemed to come to a decision.   
“Look, y/n, I’m really kriffing cold.”   
There it was, you thought, the true nature of his late night visit.   
“Tatooine was so different, and I’m really not use to snow and ice and all” he continued, looking at you earnestly.   
“So?” you leaned against the door jam, “What does that have to do with me?”   
Luke looked like he was about to combust from embarrassment.   
“I was thinking that maybe I could sleep in your bed tonight?” he finally admitted, his voice soft.   
You laughed a little, but stopped when you noticed his his shoulders seemed to sink. “Sorry Luke, I couldn’t help teasing you just a little,” you pulled him inside and shut the door.   
Luke rolled his eyes and stood by the foot of the bed.   
“You go ahead and get settled in, I’m just going to change my sweater,” you said, turning to the drawer beside the door. You set the empty glass of water on top of the drawer and then pulled off your soaked sweater. You heard a small gasp behind you when you dropped it on the floor, and it was only then that you remembered you weren’t wearing an undershirt.   
“Um sorry Luke!” you laughed, trying to cover your embarrassment, “Close your eyes a minute, okay?”   
“Okay,” he whispered.   
You quickly tugged on a long sleeve shirt from the top of your drawer, willing the blood to leave your face.   
You turned and looked at Luke. He was curled up under your blankets, tucked up against the wall with his back to you. You joined him in the bed and put your hand on his shoulder, “Sorry about that, we’re all set now.”   
Luke turned over and smiled at you, “Don’t apologize,” he murmured through a yawn. You lay down next to him and immediately missed the warmth from your thick sweater. Luke noticed you shivering, “I brought my blanket, so maybe if we just..” he trailed off, sitting up and tucking his blanket around the both of you, before drawing up your sheets.   
“Thanks,” you said gratefully, already feeling a little warmer.   
Luke chewed his lip and looked at you thoughtfully, “I’m still a little cold.”   
“Oh?”   
“Maybe if you, ah, come a little closer?” he suggested.   
You smiled, “Okay.”   
“O-only if you want to,” Luke added hastily.   
“I want to,” you breathed.   
Luke seems to relax at this, and opened his arms. You drew in closely, and tucked your head close to his collar, while his left arm acted as your pillow. His right arm rested across your hip, and your legs slotted together. He smelt like the standard issue soap, with a little metallic edge from his seemingly endless time in his X-Wing. Luke sighed, “Much better.”   
“Your arm is going to hurt in the morning,” you told him.   
Luke snorted, and pressed his mouth to your forehead in a soft kiss. “I’ll live.”   
You relaxed against him, your right hand resting on his chest, and your left pushing on the small of his back to bring him closer if possible. “You had better. I’m not yet tired of you,” you mumbled into his neck. Luke’s laugh was different tucked so close to him. It was less of an auditory experience and more of a physical. Pressed so near his heart, you could hear the beats quicken. You could feel the slight tremor in his shoulders.   
“I don’t know that I’ll ever be tired of you,” he said softly.   
You smiled against his collar bone and reached up to touch his cheek. He turned into your palm and kissed your hand with a feather light touch.   
“Sleep now, y/n,” he said, intwining his freehand with yours.   
“Goodnight, Luke.”


End file.
